608 Chris Crossed
by Markofapproval
Summary: to steal To win his freedom against his dark struggle, Chris requests the help of the Charmed Ones a magical pencil that can, unbeknownst to the girls, can contact the future Wyatt.


CHRIS CROSSED  
  
Previous Story: Neophyte Witch Next Story: The Dimensions of Love  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this story well before season 6 so the title was coincidental to the season 6's episode by the same name- but then again, a title such as Chris-Crossed was inevitable.  
  
'I'm severing all ties, Corin,' Chris snapped. 'I made a terrible mistake. And I'm not about to be overtaken by this thing inside of me.'  
'You think you can resist such great power? You should have realised your limitations before you made that deal.'  
'Had I not made that deal, my world would be bleak.'  
'Perhaps you need to see your world for what it could be,' Corin sneered.  
Chris jumped back as her rancid breath filled his nostrils.  
  
'Um, the book's doing that flipping thingy again,' Phoebe said bouncing into the attic.  
Prue yawned as she followed her little sister into the old room.  
Suddenly, a swirl of bright white lights danced about the book before the transparent figure of Grams appeared holding a stylish little wooden box.  
'My dear children,' she said in her crazy voice. 'How are you?'  
'Grams?' Prue said. 'I.I don't understand.'  
'Is it not enough to want to see my granddaughters. Oh, by the way Prue, everyone up here is absolutely missing you.'  
'Yeah, well I'd like to say likewise but it's all become fuzzy,' Prue said stressing her voice.  
'Oh my poor dear. That's simply because you've been down here too long.'  
'But I remember down here up there.'  
'Does she?' Phoebe said.  
'Oh, of course! The spirit is stronger than the body. But here on earth, you're dominated by a body. The mind and body forget. The soul and spirit don't. In a way, we're all just trapped in a body waiting for death, but great power comes from your experience as a mortal. Speaking of great powers...'  
Grams let go of the box and it levitated towards Prue. As it passed through the air, it became a solid, real-life object and floated into Prue's hands.  
'Er, um, thanks.'  
'Well, open it,' Grams said excitedly.  
'Grams?' Piper said entering with Paige.  
'Miss Halliwell.I mean, Grams!' Paige said feigning excitement.  
'Hello my dears. Oh you're all so beautiful. It runs in the family,' Grams said pointing to herself.  
'Hmm. Nice. But I'm not in my body. So let's cut the talk and figure out what to do.'  
'Why whatever do you mean darling? You have a body. You have a life. This is your body now.'  
'What!'  
'Everything happens for a reason. Well, maybe not this but you just need to make the best of it. I'm afraid you're stuck in there, dear.'  
'Hmm, hmm,' Piper grinned. 'And I thought the spirit was stronger than the body.'  
'Apparently not,' Phoebe said.  
Grams waved her finger at Phoebe.  
'What's in the box?' Paige queried.  
Grams smiled and motioned for Prue to open it.  
Prue did so.  
There, laying in a patch of soft velvet, was what appeared to be a crystal ball.  
'How.lovely,' Prue said. 'Just what I need. A tool for scrying. See Piper, I do remember my terminology.'  
Grams laughed. 'Oh my dear. You really have been out of the wiccan circle for a while, haven't you. It's your old power ball.'  
'What?' Prue gasped.  
'You were killed by a demon but your power was not stolen. And here it is.'  
'Wait a minute,' Piper said. 'Didn't she have her power as a ghost? You do.'  
'Yes,' Grams replied. 'But the power remained up there during Prue's resurrection so now I'm returning it. Oh, and let me warn you: the power's been exposed to the force of the,' Grams waved her hand motioning to the sky. '.and consequently may have gotten a bit stronger. By a bit, I mean a lot. But it's nothing to worry about. '  
'Oh no!' Piper said. 'It was hard enough for me to control my new power in one day let alone Prue trying to control three year's worth of power in.one day.'  
'Dangerous or not,' Prue said. 'I can't accept this. I mean, I'd like to, but I'm not me anymore. God knows what effect this power would have on this body.'  
'Don't be ridiculous,' Grams said. 'You won't go crazy. You're a neophyte witch.'  
'Hey yeah,' Paige said. 'You can have lots of awesome powers and resist the surge of energies that take over your mind.'  
'But what does she do with it?' Phoebe asked. 'Eat it?'  
'No! She'll know what to do. Oh girls, I have to vanish off somewhere else. If you need me, you know how to call.'  
'Wait,' Prue said. 'How's Andy? And Mom? And.'  
Grams smiled, gave her a sneaky wink and disappeared.  
'I take that as a no comment,' Prue said in a throaty voice.  
  
'You can really show me my future?' Chris said.  
'I can, my dear,' Corin replied. 'And I can help you now.'  
'Well excuse me for being cynical but I don't want to risk any more agreements with evil. Especially those to do with time travel.'  
'Trust me. There's no drawbacks. I offer you this for free. I have the power to send you into the future. Or rather know of someone who does - someone good.'  
'How am I going to control myself? Being good is about free-will.'  
Corin laughed. 'I can do what the seer did for the source's queen. I can help rid you of your good.'  
'Yes.no!'  
'You fight so vigorously but inevitably it will take you over. Very well then, I'll help you travel to the future. There will be one drawback. You will see yourself. You will not be yourself.'  
'I'm not that experienced. Care to elaborate?' Chris said.  
'Simply put, you'll be powerless. Like a spectator.'  
  
'Do it,' Phoebe squealed.  
Prue held the ball between her fingers and spied at Phoebe through it. She smiled as her hyperactive sister's face distorted through the shards of crystal.  
Suddenly, it started glowing in her hand and radiating a warm sensation.  
'It's working,' Prue said  
Prue held it tighter. It crushed into Prue's hand. She thought she broke it but then the released light shot up her arm like an injection of poison and she glowed briefly.  
'Try moving something,' Phoebe said.  
Prue turned towards a chair.  
'Sure?'  
Phoebe nodded.  
Prue stuck her tongue between her teeth concentrating her hand in the direction of the chair. Ching!  
Suddenly, the chair went flying through the air and smashed out of the kitchen.  
'Hey!!!' they heard Piper's cranky voice say from the garden.  
'Oh, oh, oh,' Prue murmured. 'I think they're a little strong.'  
'Been working out in heaven?'  
Prue gave Phoebe a sour look.  
'What's up,' Paige said.  
'The kitchen chair,' Phoebe replied smugly.  
'Ah, so that was that mysterious crash. I see you've got your powers back.'  
'Um, Paige,' Prue said. 'I know that we don't really know each other, but I'd really like the chance to talk to you.'  
Paige smiled. 'I'd like that. But I have to go now so.'  
'Oh, sure. Sure,' Prue said waving her off.  
Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand.  
'Don't throw her away.'  
'Can't she orb to safety?'  
'Yeah, but I can't so keep your hands down.'  
'You can levitate.'  
'That's so beyond the point,' Phoebe said grabbing her sister's arm.  
  
Piper gently placed Wyatt into the cradle and smiled softly. She was startled when Chris orbed into the room. 'I don't mean to disturb your maternity time, but we've got trouble.'  
'Not again! Please don't tell me there's another bounty hunter after Prue.'  
'No, but there's a secret artifact we need to recover. If we don't, then evil will get its hands on it. And that will prove fatal.'  
  
The four girls orbed outside of a cave with Chris.  
'So what exactly are we looking for?' Paige asked.  
'It's a pencil.'  
'A pencil?' Piper cried. 'We're risking our bloomin' lives for a pencil!'  
'Not just any pencil. A magical one.'  
'Does it predict the future?' Phoebe asked.  
'No. But it can write a message to the future.'  
'I don't see how that's different to any other pencil,' Prue said. 'They record information for future generations; which is how they recorded languages; which is how I was able to study Latin; which is why we should just go to the shops rather than risk our lives.'  
'Take a breath, honey,' Phoebe said. 'So how is this pencil different?'  
'It's like morse code. Only the writing doesn't appear till when the user wants it to.'  
'So it's a coding. But it remains invisible?' Prue questioned.  
'Ah, no. The message gets sent to the future like an email. So basically it's not there. I mean, the only way to detect it would probably with powers to see through time.'  
'First it was the Akasha records where the future could be read,' Piper said. 'Now it's a damn pencil where the future can be written.'  
  
'Um, this cave is too dark,' Piper said creeping along the mouldy walls. 'Ahhh, there's a rat!!!'  
'Sssh,' Chris said crankily. 'You'll alert the enemy.'  
'You haven't exactly told us anything about the enemy,' Paige said suspiciously.  
'All I know is that they're guardians.'  
'Guardians are always tough,' Phoebe said. 'We're risking a lot. I mean, why don't the guardians just keep out the demons.'  
'Because I think they've found a way around it. Look, the elders wouldn't have sent me down here so let's do it. I don't want another future bleak and gray.'  
'Um, what's with the future talk?' Prue queried.  
'Ah, later. Future boy wants us to shut-up,' Piper said.  
Prue nodded.  
'Here we are,' Chris said grabbing the torch from Phoebe's hand and shining it on the wall.  
'It's a dead end,' Prue said with disgust. 'And it's full of mould, wet and.ew! There's a piece of rat.or bat.'  
'You don't think the pencil would be out in the opening, do you?' Chris cried. 'It has to be inaccessible to mortals.'  
'So should I blow the wall up or what?'  
'No, there should be a secret level here somewhere.'  
'Hmm, something just came back to me,' Prue said.  
'You remember up there?' Piper said.  
'No, I remember something that happened in a time that never happened.'  
'Huh?' Piper frowned.  
'Eh, never mind. You'll see. Um, Paige, can you, ah, orb a piece of chalk?' Prue begged.  
'From where?'  
'I don't know,' Prue said. 'Just do that orb thingy where you call for something.'  
Paige shrugged closed her eyes and held out her hand. 'Chalk!'  
Suddenly, a shard of chalk orbed into her hand. 'I'm really going to have to cut back on the theft by orbing. Don't know how many people have found their stuff disappearing.'  
Prue took the chalk from her hand and began etching over the wall.  
'Okay. Here goes:  
'When you find your path is blocked,  
All you have to do is knock.'  
Prue then knocked on the wall and it split open like a door.  
'You cheat,' Piper said knowingly as they ducked their heads and entered.  
'Great spell nonetheless,' Phoebe said.  
They followed a narrow tunnel for a few yards before coming to a cavernous opening.  
'Please don't tell me this is another test,' Piper scoffed looking around the beautiful richness of the cavern.  
There was a large source of water flowing where the cavern ended and there appeared to be no other way out.  
'Let's just do this,' Phoebe said walking towards the source of water. 'Let me guess, we have to jump in.'  
Chris nodded.  
'No way,' Prue said. 'It's much too risky.'  
'Paige and Chris will orb us out if it gets too hairy,' Phoebe declared holding her nose and jumping in.  
The water glowed and she disappeared.  
'Phoebe!' Piper shouted.  
'Follow her,' Chris commanded.  
  
The girls and Chris fell through the roof of the large burrow. Only, it wasn't a roof, rather it was a sheet of water that, for some reason, defied gravity and - rather than filling up the room - just danced above it.  
'How weird,' Piper said observing her surroundings.  
The room was dark save for the reddish illumination of the torches. There were about 5 alcoves on either side of the wall where stone warriors stood looking menacing and decorative at the same time.  
'There,' Chris said pointing to the center of the room. ] Resting on a stone altar was a small box.  
'Not another power ball,' Prue cried as they headed towards it.  
'Got it,' Chris declared excitedly lifting the box.  
Then the room shook.  
The stone idols tore free from their confines and chiseled themselves into a position of mobility.  
'Uh, oh, oh,' Prue cried. 'You didn't warn us about them.'  
'Piper, freeze them,' Phoebe demanded.  
'I can't freeze them all! I don't think my powers would extend for the length of this room.'  
Nonetheless, she threw up her hands.  
All ten of the statues froze.  
'Don't know how long it'll last.'  
'Who cares,' Chris said. 'We've got the box, let's go.'  
As he picked the box up, the statues unfroze.  
'Oh no. Not again,' Phoebe cried.  
'Chris. Leave the box,' Paige demanded. 'Otherwise we're dead.'  
'No. We came here for it.'  
'Eh, ah,' Prue waved her hand and one of the statues suddenly went flying with violent velocity into a wall and crumbled into dust.  
'Wow, your powers really have gotten a boost up there,' Phoebe said proudly. 'Now kill 'em all!!!'  
'No need,' Chris said orbing out with the magic pen.  
'Argh!' Paige cried. 'Let's go.'  
They too orbed out.  
  
'What was that all about?' Piper demanded of Chris in the safety on the manor.  
Chris leant up against the wall and gave them a suspicious look.  
'We had to get it out of there.'  
'Why?' Piper pushed.  
'Because.look, do I have to explain everything to you? Isn't it enough that we got it? Isn't it enough that it's safe? That you're guarding it?'  
'I don't know. The statues were doing a pretty good job,' Phoebe said.  
Chris rolled his eyes. 'Well, let's put it somewhere safe.'  
'Whoa. Let me do it,' Prue said grabbing it out of his hand.  
Chris gave her a dirty look.  
  
Nightfall shone over the Halliwell manor.  
Nothing could be heard. And there was definitely no activity in the neighybourhood, demonic or not.  
But someone was still awake. A trail of blue orbs formed Chris.  
He looked around the attic smiling as he pointed his hands in the directions of the drawers.  
They telekinetically opened.  
He spotted the pen and took it.  
Chris quickly ran over to the Book of Shadows and flipped the pages.  
He then started writing something.  
Suddenly, the room lit up with bright lights and the sound of sucking rang out.  
And as he expected, the four girls came bursting through the attic door.  
'Chris! What the hell is happening?' Piper demanded.  
'Um, look out,' Prue cried as Chris was sucked into a portal.  
It closed before Prue could raise her hand.  
  
CHRIS CROSSED PART II  
  
Chris moaned feeling the hardness of the wooden floor below him. He raised to his feet only to find himself in the attic of the manor. However, it was quite different and there was a young man with blonde hair eyeing him suspiciously.  
The man put down the book of shadows and looked at Chris with a glazed anger in his eyes.  
Chris couldn't tell how old he was but he was very handsome - maybe Paul Walker style. He had seriously blue eyes and his hair was slightly curly.  
'Ah, hi.'  
Chris stared at him for a while as if tranquilized.  
'Just what are you trying to pull?'  
Huh? What do you mean?'  
'I got your message. And I summoned you. I didn't know it would be you. Had I known, I would have prepared a vanquishing potion.'  
'Wyatt?'  
The man nodded somewhat faintly.  
'And where are the others?'  
'Does that concern you?'  
'No.'  
'I summoned you from the past. My question is, why are you here?'  
'What do you mean? You expected the spell to work, didn't you?'  
'That's not what I mean. Why aren't you in your future body? Why aren't you in the underworld?'  
'The underworld?'  
'Please don't tell me you have no idea.'  
'If you're talking about the demon within, I'm well aware.'  
'Maybe not so aware as you'd like to think.'  
'What do you mean? Did I find a way to free myself?'  
'No. In fact, quite the opposite.'  
'No. So I'm evil?'  
'Not just evil. The evil.'  
'Oh my god!!!'  
  
'What just happened,' Prue said throwing her arm up in despair.  
'I think Chris just got sucked away.'  
'Yeah, I know that Phoebe,' Prue said. 'But why?'  
'I think the more appropriate question is: why was he here,' Paige said softly.  
'Well, we have to find a way to bring his ass back,' Piper said. 'Wait, you don't suppose he could have gone back to the future?'  
'No. He doesn't have that type of power,' Phoebe said.  
'But do we know what type of power he is packing,' Paige said. 'For all we know, he could be a Titan. Titans did rule in his future and how the hell is he supposed to get back if the elders are dead?'  
'I think you just answered your own question,' Phoebe said. 'He made a pact with evil.'  
'And there are always consequences for that,' Prue said pondering.  
'Check the book,' Piper said. 'Maybe there's something in there.'  
Phoebe walked over towards the podium and grabbed the book before being taken aback.  
'Phoebe. Was that a.' Prue said but Phoebe cut her off.  
'Premonition? Yes. Apparently, Chris used that pen to write in some kind of a message.'  
'Maybe he wants to get back to the future,' Piper said.  
'Yeah but where would he go under the new time line,' Paige said. 'Now I know why you're not supposed to alter the past.'  
'We have to find a way to get him back,' Prue said. 'And fast.'  
  
'I have to go to myself,' Chris said.  
Before he could be stopped, Chris concentrated.  
'Why.my powers aren't working.'  
'Time-travel,' Wyatt said.  
'It wasn't a problem last time.'  
'Yeah, well only one of you can have the powers and since it is psycho Chris down there who lives in this time.'  
'I get your point,' Chris grumbled. 'But it doesn't make it any easier. Can you take me down there?'  
'What makes you think I can orb?'  
'You're half-whitelighter.'  
'I'm not taking you down there. It's too risky.'  
'Is that how your mother and aunts died?'  
'No. Are you trying to trick me into telling you what happened to them? Because believe me, you can't pull the wool over my eyes. I always had my suspicions about you.'  
'Wyatt, I.' Paige said orbing in. 'The Source!'  
Paige was about to point her hand at an athame on the table when Wyatt stopped her.  
'Are you crazy?' Paige cried.  
'This isn't the source. It is Chris from the past.'  
'The past,' Paige said. 'How do we know?'  
'Because I summoned him.'  
'You did what?'  
'Long story. But he isn't evil here.'  
'How do we know that?'  
'Because he time-traveled here without the evil parasite.'  
'How do you know that? He time-traveled before and he was infected.'  
'Yeah, well this time there are two sharing the same time. And since the Chris down there technically owns this time, then he has the powers and the.curse.'  
' Chris down there?' Piper said. 'The one whose mess we're cleaning up now?'  
'Yep.'  
'Wait. You vanquished me!'  
'Not yet,' Paige said. 'For years you've been holding up great resistance. But that's going to stop once we find a way.'  
'Well, everyone seems fine here,' Chris said stretching.  
'Not everyone,' Paige said pulling open the curtains of the attic.  
Chris gasped at the site. The surrounding houses were decrepit and in need of paint. The sky was black. In fact, there appeared to be a fog cloud above it and the street seemed to be abandoned. And the worst part about it was that each house appeared to double as some kind of factory.  
'What the hell?'  
'Guess who infiltrated the government? And guess who made the economy so oppressed that the poverty rate is as high as a third-world country back in the days you first arrived.'  
'It's almost like the Titans had it. But why would I do such a thing? That eliminates the purpose of coming back. I don't believe it was me.'  
'Chris, do you seriously think that, whatever evil helped you, was doing it from the goodness of their heart?'  
Piper, Phoebe and Prue entered.  
'Ah, guys. This is good Chris.'  
'There's no such thing,' Piper said raising her hands.  
'No, wait. I'm from the past.'  
'Yeah, you used that line before only it was the future.'  
'Seriously. I've come to see what would happen were I not to confide in you guys.'  
'Did you check the streets?' Piper said sarcastically.  
'Chris thinks he didn't do all of this,' Paige said.  
'Oh, you did,' Phoebe growled.  
'May I interrupt and say you guys look a lot older but Paige.'  
'I'm half-whitelighter,' Paige growled.  
'So what are you going to do?' Prue said. 'Double cross yourself. Cross Chris, the almighty?'  
'I see you never got your old body back,' Chris sneered.  
'Were it not for you, I wouldn't be stuck here. And all the innocents I could have helped.'  
'I wouldn't have done this. I was sent back to stop such a world.'  
'Chris, the evil that sent you back didn't do so because the world was in chaos. They did it because they weren't in control of that chaos. At least now they can claim it was their doing. Now who sent you?'  
'I.can't remember. It's vague.'  
'You'd better start remembering,' Piper said. 'Or I'll blast you back to the past.'  
'Maybe we can ask myself.'  
'Too dangerous,' Wyatt said.  
'Not necessarily,' Chris stated. 'He wouldn't destroy me.'  
'Yeah, but you're going to need a carrier,' Paige said. 'We're not putting ourselves at risk.'  
'How.how did the world get like this?'  
'Terrorism,' Paige said. 'This time provoked by your very own demonic factions. Eventually, the USA had to put security up so high that people were strip-searched at the local grocery store. And then the new government got in - which happened to be led by one of your head demons - and things went downhill. They promised to clean up the terrorist attacks. But once it was over, the oppression just kept getting worse. People adapted over time. The government had more say. Went from democracy to despotism. Eventually, the USA became just like the middle-east countries it so despised - ruled entirely by a faction of power with the oppression of the people. Nuclear wars. Yada, yada.'  
'So magic wasn't exposed,' Chris said. 'Rather, magic used politcs.'  
'Magic,' Piper sneered. 'Magic my ass. You used politics. People are willing to relinquish their power if they think it will save the day.'  
Chris's eyes filled with tears. 'I really am evil!'  
'Now stop it,' Phoebe said heartlessly. 'You brought this upon yourself. And it's too late now.'  
'Maybe for you; but not for me. I have to see what I've become. Take me there. Please.'  
  
'Sire, the Charmed Ones are on the rampage again. They took out another one of our platoons.'  
Evil Chris leant forward in his throne. 'I told you to stay clear of those witches. There is no stopping them. Don't even try. I can't afford the loss of any more resources.'  
'We can't give up. I'm.sorry. I spoke out of line,' the demon said quivering.  
'Hmm,' Chris moaned. 'I can see your point. We simply offer them something in return for a cease fire.'  
'Huh?'  
'We promise to ease up on the rate of forced labour in exchange for their cooperation. They're always willing to help an innocent.'  
'We're tired of helping others,' came a gruff voice.  
Evil Chris spun around to see the four girls, Wyatt and his past self standing there.  
'I should have known you'd come,' he said eyeing himself. 'You're here to see the glory.'  
'That glory is not me talking. I would never do this.'  
'But you.we have.'  
The demon cowered away as the group advanced.  
'You know you can't vanquish me. If you could, you would have done it by now.'  
'We're not here to vanquish you,' Paige hissed. 'We're here to show yourself how vile you've become.'  
'I should have known this. I bet Corin did this.'  
'Who is Corin?' Paige demanded.  
'You never found out about her?' Chris asked the girls.  
'They never knew who pulled the strings. But we do. And so she's sent you back hoping that this would change the line. You would relinquish your power and thus I would never exist. Well, I'm not letting you back.'  
'You can't destroy me,' Chris said. 'You'll destroy yourself.  
'I have no intention of destroying you.'  
Suddenly, the source Chris waved his hand and Chris collapsed into an unconscious heap.  
'This is for your own good.'  
'Hey!' Piper cried throwing up her hands.  
Pkkdt!  
Evil Chris exploded into little shards of black dust as Paige ran towards the young man.  
Paige quickly grabbed Chris and orbed him out.  
'Nooo!!!' evil Chris shouted as he reformed. 'Don't think you'll get away.'  
'They already have,' Piper said smugly.  
'This is how the future is going to be,' evil Chris spat. 'Leaving won't change a thing. It's inevitable.'  
Piper gave him a long hard stare.  
'Mother,' Wyatt said grabbing her arm.  
She nodded as Prue and Phoebe linked hands and they all orbed out.  
  
'Aw,' Chris moaned as Piper dabbed his head with a wet rag. 'What happened?'  
'You knocked yourself out,' Piper said.  
'Oh no! Is everybody okay?'  
'No thanks to you,' Paige said entering with an ice-pack.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Your inability to confide in us years ago has brought us much grief.'  
She threw the ice-pack into his chest with force.  
'I.it's not that easy.'  
'Isn't it?' Wyatt said with his arms crossed. 'The first thing you should know about this family is that there's no secrets kept. If one of us is in trouble, then the rest of us come to the rescue.'  
'But I'm not exactly part of this family.'  
'You could have been,' Phoebe said softly.  
'I don't understand.'  
'You will in time,' she continued.  
Suddenly, the sound of gun-fire sounded from outside.  
'What the hell is going on out there?' Piper hissed. 'Please don't tell me it's another urban assault.'  
'Somehow I don't think so,' Phoebe said quietly. 'I have the feeling it's more than that.'  
Smash!  
A brick crashed through the window with a note attached.  
'Didn't that just happen 20 years ago?' Paige snarled looking at Chris.  
Chris turned his head sheepishly.  
'It's a note,' Phoebe said almost too chirpily.  
'We know, Pheebs,' Prue said. 'But what does it say?'  
'It says turn the one known as Chris in or everybody gets it.'  
'I have a feeling everybody means our innocents,' Prue said. 'Otherwise, Evil Chris would have taken us out himself.'  
Kaboom!  
Phoebe dashed to the window.  
'Oh no! One of the buildings across the road just exploded.'  
'Why is the manor still standing?' Chris demanded.  
'That's none of your concern,' Wyatt said. 'What are you going to do?'  
'I have no choice but to turn myself in. For you guys. And the innocents.'  
'Actually,' Paige said. 'That's just it. Turning yourself in isn't going to help them. It's going to doom them. They're dead either way - unless we can get you back.'  
'But.'  
'No buts,' Prue said. 'Paige is right. We have to get you back.'  
They heard screams as more gunnery rang out.  
'Hurry,' Phoebe said.  
'One more thing,' Piper said turning to Chris as Phoebe ran up the stairs. 'Should you fail to warn our past selves; then the innocents will die out there. Question is: am I going to save them now or are we going to send you back to save them? Because if I send you back and you say nothing, then they're dead anyway. And if they die, I'll find a way to vanquish you forever.'  
Chris swallowed.  
Phoebe ran back down the stairs with the book of shadows.  
She screamed as the window shattered and a bullet strayed past her.  
'That's it!' Piper cried throwing herself to the floor and crawling towards the window. When she was below it, she looked above herself and flicked her fist open.  
Pkkdt! The window pane flew off.  
Then she jumped up quickly with another flicking motion: Pssdt!  
The entire street outside froze. All military members were suspended in time, as were the bullets and their screaming (dying) victims.  
'This is horrid,' Piper said. 'See this Chris! This is your work. Judge, Jury, executioner and source of all evil.'  
'Okay, why are you blaming me? It's future me.'  
'It may as well be you if you don't tell us the truth,' Paige said. 'No excuses.'  
'Okay, spell's ready,' Phoebe said.  
'Wait,' Chris cried. 'What about Leo?'  
'What about him?' Piper said. 'If he couldn't take the time to visit us, then I couldn't care.'  
'And neither could I,' Wyatt said coldly.  
'Uh oh,' Chris murmured.  
Piper frowned.  
'Okay,' Phoebe said. 'The spell.'  
"A time for everything, And to everything its place, Return what has been moved, Through time and space."  
  
Chris looked around him as white lights enveloped him. The five witches repeated the spell together as Chris was suddenly lifted from the world.  
  
'Something is going on here,' Piper cried slamming the book shut. 'Phoebe, did you get a premo.'  
'Premo? Oh, premonition,' Phoebe started laughing, pointing to Piper and said. 'Premo. Good one.'  
Piper was not amused.  
'Um, I mean no. Wait. Yes.'  
Piper raised an eyebrow.  
'Chris wrote a message in the book of shadows. Asking to be sent to the future.'  
'What?' Paige said.  
Suddenly, lights formed and Chris reappeared.  
'Chris Parry!!!' Piper frowned. 'You have a lot of explaining to do.'  
'Yes I do,' Chris said looking to the ground.  
  
'Why didn't you tell us earlier,' Prue said with tears of empathy in her eyes.  
'You were dead.'  
'Not me! Them.'  
'Us,' Phoebe said confiding in him.  
'I.I was scared.'  
'Scared?' Piper said arms folded. 'Scared that you had something inside of you and we were going to vanquish you!'  
'At least you told us,' Phoebe said. 'It's the first step. I mean, I might be able to get a premonition to fill in the blanks or something.'  
'There's more.'  
'There is?' Paige said. 'Oh, well of course there is.'  
'Um, Leo's not really up there.'  
'What?' Piper screeched.  
'He.I kind of.'  
Piper's eyes opened angrily.  
'I sent him to another dimension,' Chris said quickly before wincing.  
Phoebe grabbed Piper's arms as she screamed.  
'How could you! Leo had to work up there and you sent him away! Not only are we going to have to find him, but when we do, he'll have to leave again. For goodness sake!!! He could have been finished by now and back home!'  
Piper tore a hand free from Phoebe's grasp and flicked it accidentally blowing a vase off its stand.  
Chris looked down into his lap biting so hard onto his lip that it bled.  
'I am going to personally blow you back to the darkest future there is if you don't get him back!'  
Chris looked as though he was about to cry.  
'Okay, okay sweetie,' Prue said. 'Um, this isn't helping. Hands down. Good. Down. Good.'  
Piper growled.  
'We'll just have to make a trip to wherever it is you vanquished him to and get him back,' Paige said getting up. 'And then we'll deal with this.'  
  
Chris stared out of the attic window quietly reflecting on his bad behaviour.  
Phoebe came up stairs carrying a cup of herbal tea.  
'I thought you might feel like something.'  
'Thanks,' Chris said taking it from her and sipping it gently.  
'Don't worry,' Phoebe said grinning sadly. 'It isn't poisoned. I made it myself.'  
Chris smiled weakly as Phoebe left the room.  
She walked down from the attic, veered into the hall and then into Piper's room.  
'So, you catering to future boy?'  
'Um, catering is your job.'  
'The only thing I'm catering to him is a knife in his eye.'  
'Piper.'  
'Phoebe! Out of all people, how can you be so forgiving? Your husband did exactly the same thing and you vanquished him.wait a minute. Didn't miss Ask Phoebe write a column on guilt and the things we do to compensate for it.'  
'It's not guilt.'  
'Nonetheless, it would make a good column. But my response would be "kill him". No sympathy for the demon.'  
'He's not a demon. He's an innocent. He wouldn't be a whitelighter if not.'  
'You don't know that! Maybe he stole one's power.'  
'Maybe he's a titan,' Paige said entering the room from the bathroom.  
'You been listening the whole time?' Piper demanded.  
'We don't want you to do anything rash,' Prue said popping out from under the bed.  
'This is ridiculous!' Piper screamed pointing to herself. 'Am I the only one with a sane head on my shoulders!'  
'You won't have a head left on your shoulders if you blow it off so arms down cranky one,' Paige said. 'Promise you won't make any decisions until the morning.'  
'Get out of my room. All of you,' Piper screeched. 'I need me time. So they'd better not be any more of you hiding - that goes doubly for astral Prue.'  
'We get the message,' Prue said running for the door with Phoebe and Paige in trail.  
Piper flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
'Leo,' she whispered to herself. Where are you.' 


End file.
